Infernal Demons
The Infernal Demons are the Demons of Inferno who can be summoned by Bayonetta during a Climax Attack. Bayonetta made a pact with these Demons to help her fight off and hunt down The Angels. These are the Known Infernal Demons so far. Madama Butterfly A demon that assists Bayonetta every time she pulls off a Wicked Attack. She assists her by either punching or kicking enemies from Portals. Despite her apparent Beautiful looks, she is very brutal to her foes. "If a conjurer were to sign a contract and trade her soul, the demon would impart upon her enormous power and great wisdom" - The Book of Infernal Demons. Gomorrah Originally from Johnson Forest, this Demon, when summoned can chew up and eat up Large Angels like a Dog's breakfast. Summoned from Climax Attacks against Beloved Angels and other early bosses. "Taking the form of a dragon, it is incredibly fierce, identifying all that moves as game and devouring it's prey." - The Book of Infernal Demons. Malphas A Raven-like Bird that is summoned via Climax Attacks. It swoops down and devours Inspired Angels and other bosses in around the early middle stages of the game. It flew right through the head of Fortitudo, Virtue of Fortitude, leaving behind a giaht hole oh his head. "Ever curious, Malphas has filled itself with all the world's knowledge and mysteries." - The Book of Infernal Demons. Hekatoncheir A multi-armed Giant, It Pulverizes Golem enemies as well as Mortally wounding Temperantia, Virtue of Temperance via. Climax Attacks. "Lacking knowledge, but brimming with brutality, it is said that even the most powerful of conjurers should take heed of the danger this beast presents." '' - The Book of Infernal Demons. Scolopendra A Demonic centipede from the bloody river of Frejentonta in Inferno, this demon arose from the Bloody River and Tore Apart Iustita, Virtue of Justice. ''"Moving unlike anything its size, its deftness allows it to wrap around and constrict its prey in the blink of an eye." - The Book of Infernal Demons. Phantasmaraneae A Spider Demon nesting upon a magma sea of Inferno, this demon is rarely ever seen, even in hell. However, it came to Bayonetta's aid via a Climax Attack and it caught Sapientia, Virtue of Sapience in its web and devoured him. It is based off of Phantom from Devil May Cry. ''"While having the frightening appearance of a spider, it is a curious beast, and should one have the good fortune to encounter the Phantasmaraneae, one should treat it with care and respect, in hope of receiving rare treasures and secrets in return." '' - The Book of Infernal Demons. Queen Sheba Not much is known about Queen Sheba, she is the Ruler and controller of Inferno and seems to look like Bayonetta, could this just be an Avatar of her just to look like Bayonetta or does she really look like Bayonetta? She did appear to aid Bayonetta on her Final Battle against Jubileus and knocked her into the sun via. a climax attack overload. ''"As she lives in the hellish land, and is often classified as a demon; however, the full details of her existence are unknown." ''- The Book of Infernal Demons. Category:Characters